1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hanging devices, and more particularly to a device from which items for anodizing can be hung.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum workpieces may be anodized to protect the bare aluminum and for appearance. In an aluminum anodizing process, the aluminum workpieces are suspended on a hanging device. The hanging device with the aluminum workpieces are submerged in an electrolyte solution, such as a vitriolic solution. When the hanging device is electrically connected to an anode of an electrical source, the aluminum workpieces can be anodized in the electrolyte solution.
Generally, the hanging device includes a fixing portion to be fixed on a fixing frame and a hooking portion connected to the fixing portion for hanging the workpiece. However, the fixing portion usually has a curved structure. In use, the fixing portion is hooked on the fixing frame, and then fixed to the fixing frame by several fasteners. Therefore, it is inconvenient to fix or detach the hanging device from the fixing frame.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.